Memory
by JAMZD
Summary: Haku is sent into the human world to find the reincarnate of Chihiro who happens to be secretly attending an all boys school, so that she can lift a strange fog that has shrouded the bathhouse since her death as Chihiro. Will Haku be able to convince her
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its Characters**

**CLAIMER: I do own self made characters and plot. **

Haku POV:

Chihiro died only a few weeks after leaving the Bath House 20 years ago in a car accident.

Since then everyone at the Bath House has felt this strange fog over us; a deep depression from losing someone we all held close to our hearts. But for me it's the worst.

Every time I close my eyes I'm swept away to a dream world where I relive my time with her; from the time that I saved her from drowning as a child, to the time that I sent her off with her parents back into the human world.

Recently though the fog has been getting lighter for some odd reason and no one knows why yet.

"Haku, I've got it! I know why the fogs been getting lighter! Chihiro must have been reincarnated not long after her death! You must go meet her!" Zeniiba exclaimed. Yu-Baaba gave her an annoyed looked and shooed her off her chair.

"Despite how annoying my sister is Haku, I think she's right… For the past 16 years the fog has progressively been getting lighter and only recently has it started to disappear faster; I think you're destined to meet Chihiro in her new life." The bath house crone said to me.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it? It's not like she's in the spirit world; and if it's been the past 16 years then wouldn't she be around 16 years old?" I asked using the stoic voice I had perfected over the years.

"Well my sister and I have found a spell that can send you into the Human world at any specific age and make you into a human. Of course we would have to first track down the reincarnate of Chihiro and find a way for you to be close to her, but we'd be able to make it work. And you'd still be in touch with us in the spirit world through your mind." Zeniiba said getting excited.

I sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor while contemplating the idea.

"Fine, if you can find her I'll become human and meet her…" I said.

"Oh but that's not all! You must find a way for this fog to clear! It's getting absolutely annoying and is _still_ driving away customers!" Yu-Baaba said being her usual greedy self.

"Okay, but who's to say she remembers her past life? I _highly_ doubt she'll remember anything and I'm sure it would freak her out if I told her everything." I said annoyed at the stupidity of the sisters for over looking this basic fact.

The sisters grinned. "Well you'll still posses your ability to input thoughts, mental images, memories, and communicate through your mind. Basically you'll be a telepath oh and not to worry, we'll also make it so that you can read aura's so that you know for sure it's Chihiro." The twin sisters said in sync.

I sighed and nodded once more. "Well we better get to work then."

Chihiro/Kairi POV:

My name is Kairi Suou, I'm 16 and I attend an all boys academy. The only thing is, is that I'm actually a girl.

The reason I was attending this school pretending to be a boy was because after his first year, my childhood friend Aya had run away during the summer break and his parents asked me to take his place at the academy pretending to be his cousin and a boy.

After much debate and persuasion my parents finally agreed to allow me to attend in Aya's place, and had even gotten my older brother to help me train to be more manly. My silky brown hair was cut short but slightly hid my dark brown eyes, we bought a few denim vest and wraps, and we got a boy's wardrobe a long with the academy uniform.

So now here I was lounging in the double dorm room that I lived in alone, a month into the semester. It was almost time for classes though so I dragged myself off my bed to go put on my uniform and adjust my denim vest.

"Yo Kairi, you have extra notes I can borrow?" The dorm head, Hiro Carter, asked as he barged into my room while I was buttoning up my shirt.

The reason for the last name being that his father was American and his mother was Japanese. Because of this, Hiro had black hair and striking blue eyes.

"No Sempai, I don't; and barging into other's rooms without knocking is very rude." I said to the dorm head.

"Yeah, yeah; oh and make sure to adjust you denim vest properly okay? And stop calling me Sempai all the time, you don't have to." Hiro said as he left the room without any notes.

The reason Hiro reminded me to fix the denim vest properly was because he had found out I was a girl the first week of the semester after we had already become friends. It was by accident and had shocked him, but he promised not to tell anyone else. Since then no one else has found out since Hiro has always been there to help me out of situations that would expose me. Hiro is the only one that knows I'm a girl.

"I know… See you at lunch!" I called as Hiro began walking down the dorm hallway.

I quickly slipped on the rest of my uniform and left for class. 

**(In Class)**

"Everybody take your seats!" Our teacher said as he walked into the classroom.

In 5 seconds flat everyone had shut up and was in their seats waiting for our Sensei to begin.

"Now class, before I begin today's lesson we have a new student joining us. Please come in Kohaku Takashi." The teacher said while motioning to the open door of the class room.

In walked a tall boy with black hair that had obviously just been cut who was hiding their hazel eyes beneath the said hair. He had a strong build and looked both athletic and intellectual.

"Hello, I am Kohaku Takashi." Kohaku said while addressing the class.

"Yes, well he will be living in dorm 102 with Kairi Suou." The teacher said.

"What? But Sensei it was requested that I live alone." I said now concerned that I would have to live with someone.

"Yes, but we have run out of dorm rooms. Besides we've already contacted you parents and they have approved."

I sat back in my seat shocked. How could my parents possibly approve of this?

I met the eyes of Kohaku and suddenly felt as though I had met this person before, a _very_ long time ago.

"I am sorry if it causes you any inconvenience Chih—ah Kairi." Kohaku said friendlily.

"Nah don't worry Haku-kun, it's not like Kairi-kun is a girl or anything." My very annoying friend Akio declared.

The teacher interrupted us. "Takashi, please take the seat behind Kairi."

Haku nodded and took the empty seat behind me.

**Hey people! So yeah there's the first chapter! Should I continue it? I want answers! Just a notice; I am writing other fanfictions and just have a busy schedule in general so I probably won't be able to update as often as I want to. Also I really love reviews…. So review!**

**-JAMZD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its Characters**

**CLAIMER: I do own self made characters and plot. **

**So I got bored and decided not to wait for people to review. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Haku POV:

After only about 3 hours of searching, the twins and I had tracked down Chihiro and they enrolled me in her school which was actually an all boy school. I wasn't sure why she would be in this school since her files in the spirit world clearly stated she was a girl but after further research I discovered why and accepted it.

Chihiro and I are in the same classes and are even living in the same dorm. She was named Kairi Suou in this life and had a different facial structure but still had the same deep brown eyes and silky brown hair that I remembered. Her aura was very much the same as well.

Yesterday when we met I had obviously struck some cord in her because when we met eyes hers widened and she became confused. She doesn't know that I know that she's actually not a guy and I was planning on keeping it that way until I 'found out' somehow or she told me.

"Haku where are my leftover pork chops from last night?" Kairi/Chihiro asked me as she raked through the small fridge in our dorm room.

"Uh… I think I ate them." I said casually.

"What! Those were my pork chops! You ass why did you eat them! You're such a pig! Go buy me more pork chops! PORK CHOPS…!" Kairi/Chihiro started to rant going all psychotic on me for eating her leftover food.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kairi, I didn't realise… Please just eat my red bean buns instead; I don't have time to go and buy pork chops." I said hoping that she wouldn't try to kill me for eating her precious pork chops.

"Okay, I know you've only been living here for a day but here are the new rules of the room." Kairi/Chihiro said sternly as she calmed down from her rant. "1. _Don't_ eat _my_ food, 2. If _I'm_ in the bathroom do _not_ enter, 3. Do not go through my stuff, and last, _never_, _ever_, wake me up before 6 am. You will truly regret it if you do." Kairi/Chihiro said with a look that could kill.

I looked up from my book and realised that Chihiro's face was only a few inches away from my own. I swallowed and nodded.

"Good. Welcome to room 102 Haku." Chihiro said suddenly happy and already scarfing down a bun. She got away from my face and climbed up the latter to the miniature loft where her bed and wardrobe was.

"Kairi, I need to borrow shampoo; mine just ran out." The dorm head said as he walked into our room with nothing but a towel on. I was shocked but Kairi/Chihiro looked completely indifferent and threw down a bottle of shampoo for Hiro. I mean shouldn't she be shocked? She is a girl and he is a guy that is wearing nothing but a towel!

"There Sempai, just don't use it all." Kairi said going back to doing whatever.

"Thanks and stop calling me Sempai. Oh by the way, we want to have a dorm drinking party tonight, can we have it here?" Hiro _Sempai_ asked before leaving the room.

"Yeah, sure; but I'm not paying for it _Sempai_." Kairi said casually while putting emphasis on 'Sempai'.

What? They were going to have a drinking party? They aren't even the legal age! And how could Chihiro—I mean Kairi, be agreeing to this?

"Thanks Kairi. By the way, call me Sempai again and I'll use my dorm head authority to punish you." Hiro Sempai said teasingly.

"I'm sure she'll continue to call you that, Hiro." I said from my bed.

Hiro Sempai's expression darkened. "_You_ have to call me Sempai."

I was kind of scared and my eyes widened, Chihiro—no, Kairi, burst out laughing.

Hiro gave me one last look and left the room, Kairi was still laughing.

Kairi POV:

So it's been about a day since Haku moved into the room and he's already pissed me _and_ Hiro off. But it was okay, as long as he didn't discover I was a girl it'd all be good.

"Well I'm going to go hang out in the lounge." Haku said as he got up to leave the room. I nodded my head and he left.

As soon as he was out I hopped off my mini loft and went to take a shower.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around myself, completely forgetting that Haku might be there. I quickly scoped the room and was horrified to see Haku lying on his bed with his headphones on. I looked closer and let out a breath; he was sleeping.

I tiptoed to the latter and scrambled up it so that I could get dressed.

A few hours later Hiro, Akio, Haruki, Izumi, and Yuki were walking in with 2 cases of saké in their arms. They weren't exactly quite with their entrance and had woken up Haku.

"Oh, it's already drinking time?" I asked.

"Yup!" All the guys chorused with stupid grins. I laughed and limbed down from my loft.

"Alright then, let's get started." I said as they set the saké on the table.

"Are you sure you should be drinking at this age?" Haku asked from his bed behind us. We all turned to him and gave him eyes that clearly must've said 'either-stop-being-a-stick-in-the-mud-and-join-us-or-shut-up'. He got the message and got off his bed to join us.

Haku POV:

I decided to join the drinking party despite how much trouble we could get in. It seemed as though Kairi/Chihiro took one sip of the saké before becoming as drunk as Yu-Baaba was greedy. And believe me, that is a lot.

"Haku, I feel like I know you… Why are you sitting so far away?" Kairi said to me even though she was right beside me. She grinned and took my face in her hands and smashed her lips against my own. I pushed her away.

"What the hell?" I asked confused and slightly angry. The guys laughed at my expression and Hiro got up to help Kairi (who had miraculously fallen asleep in the past 2 seconds to fall asleep) to bed.

"Kai-kun can't hold his liquor and turns into a kissing monster after only a few sips. He ends up kissing the first person he finds… I've been a victim." Izumi explained while pushing back the orange hair (which I'm sure is fake) from his forehead.

"Me too…" Yuki said.

"Me too… Haruki said.

"Me too…" Akio said.

"Hell, even I've been a victim a long with basically _everyone_ in this dorm." Hiro said while climbing down from the loft. I heard Kairi giggle and say something about pork chops. How many times could she have possibly gotten drunk in just over a month?

"By the way, what is it with Chih—I mean Kairi, and pork chops?" I asked curiously as the guys began to clean up the empty saké bottles.

"Oh, well apparently when she was little she couldn't eat them for some reason and then as she got older she was… So she just eats them all the time because of that…. And I think it's also his comfort food or something." Akio said to me.

"So Haku, why do you keep screwing up Kairi's name?" Hiro asked me suspiciously.

"Oh…Uh… He reminds me of a friend I had named Chihiro…" I said stuttering.

"How is that possible if you've known him for less than a day?" Haruki asked me.

"Just they way they look." I said hoping they would buy it. Obviously they were a bit tipsy and just took the response.

We spent the next few hours laughing and joking about stupid things. By the time they left it was 2 in the morning and we were as drunk as Kairi.

**Hmm… Naughty them! Having an underage drinking party! Oh well whatever. Lol so I hope you like it! I still love reviews…So review!**

**-JAMZD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its Characters**

**CLAIMER: I do own self made characters and plot. **

Kairi POV:

"_Floating pork chops come to me!" I commanded._

_Then a woman and a multiple armed man appeared in front of me and so did a younger looking version of Haku. _

"_Chihiro, remember us? Please remember us… We need you back at the bath house." They chorused._

_The wind seemed to whisper 'Sen' and then the pork chops disappeared._

"Ouch…" A voice said beside me. My eyes flew up and I bolted up. I then discovered I was in Haku's bed with him and that I had whacked him with my arm.

"Haku why the hell am I in your bed …?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know. It was just after the guys left and then I heard you get up and mutter something about being cold and then you crawled into my bed and clung to me like I was a teddy bear." Haku said annoyed that I woke him up. I sighed and realised I had been sleep walking again.

"I must have been sleep walking. Sorry." I said as I started to get up.

"No, stay here and sleep." Haku said catching my wrist and yanking me back down.

"Uh Haku… I am going to sleep, just in my own bed." I said trying to pry his hand off my wrist.

"Yeah I know; but I have a killer head ache and you probably do too…"

"What does that have to do with being in the same bed?"

"Well you were drunk as a…well something that gets very drunk, last night and I don't trust you to climb up your ladder without killing yourself or breaking something." Haku said watching me with tired eyes.

I sighed and knew he was right.

"Fine, but if I feel wandering hands I will make sure that you have no descendants." I said as I let myself relax in the bed.

Haku chuckled and turned over so that he was facing one wall and I was facing his back.

**(A few hours later)**

"Hey guys… God; am I ever happy that today is a Saturday. Hey Kairi can I—what the hell! Why are you two in the same bed?" Hiro said as he barged into the room and realised that Kairi and I were in the same bed.

I yawned and looked at the clock, it was almost noon.

"He slept walked last night and I didn't trust him to get back up to his own bed without killing himself or breaking something." I said to the dorm head.

"Oh… Yeah, Kai has done that before; silly little drunk." Hiro said with a grin, moving to ruffle Kairi's messy hair.

I carefully moved myself over Kairi so I could get out of bed and eat something. Kairi/Chihiro mumbled something about a bath house. Wait, a bath house? Maybe she was starting to remember!

"Did he just mumble about a bath house?" Hiro asked amusedly.

"Yep, maybe she thinks I need a shower." I said sniffing my pits.

Yes, I Kohaku, spirit boy, sniffed my pits.

"You probably do Haku." Hiro said. I nodded, scarfed down a red bean bun and then went into the bathroom for a shower.

Kairi POV:

"Kai, I know you aren't asleep." Hiro whispered while I could hear the shower running.

"Go away, my head hurts."

"I know it does; you drank a whole bottle of saké last night which is _way_ too much for you." Hiro said louder.

"I know…it made me sleep walk and have strange dreams." I mumbled, regretting the party last night, as I started to drag myself off Haku's bed.

"You know Kai, your going to have to tell him eventually. He _is_ your roommate." Hiro said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But for now it can stay a secret. I need to know I can trust him." I said while searching for something to get rid of my head ache.

"I think you can trust him… There's this strange air about him that just screams trustworthy; oh here." Hiro said and tossed me a bottle of Aleve.

I gulped a pill down and started to eat some dry cereal.

"So what did you dream about this time?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Well it was similar to the usual dreams at first." I said.

"You mean floating pork chops?"

"Yeah; but anyways, then it changed to me standing in front of a woman, an old man with 6 arms, and a younger looking version of Haku… They were saying something about a bath house and calling me Chihiro. It was really weird." I said through closed eyes as I plopped down on my own bed.

"Chihiro; Really?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Well last night after you fell asleep we were talking about you a bit and Haku kept screwing up your name so we asked him why. He said he had a friend named Chihiro a long time ago that looked like you." Hiro said casually.

"Oh." I said hiding the fact that I every time I heard that name, I felt a tugging at my memory.

"Yeah, so just be more careful okay? Your cover could've been blown while you were asleep." Hiro said. I nodded and eventually he got up to leave the room.

Awhile later, Haku got out of the shower to find me lounging on the floor. Sadly I had forgotten to adjust my denim vest.

Haku POV:

"So you're a girl, going to an all guy's school in place of your best friend Aya and the only person at this school that knows is Hiro Sempai?" I said, pretending to be shocked although I already knew all of this.

"Yes and you'd better not tell anyone Kohaku." Kairi said seriously.

"Okay, but I need to tell you something and you must promise not to tell anyone else." I said equally serious.

"Okay, fine." Kairi shrugged.

"Um, I think it'll be easier to just show you actually." I said, reaching forward to place my hands on Kairi's temples.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Kairi asked backing up.

"Just shut up and stop moving." I said sternly. Kairi shut her mouth and did what I told her to do.

I pressed my hands to her temples and began to transfer all the memories.

**So review! I know it was short, but I have a really bad head ache and just want this chapter to be over with… So yeah… REVIEW!**

**-JAMZD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its Characters**

**CLAIMER: I do own self made characters and plot. **

**So I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I've been busy with school starting and all. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

Kairi POV:

At first when Haku said he had to tell me something important I had no idea he'd end up telling me that he was a spirit and I that I'm a reincarnate of some 10 year old girl he saved and was friends with named Chihiro. I also didn't expect him to beg me to go back with him to the spirit world to save a bathhouse or for him to transfer all of his memories of Chihiro and all of Chihiro's memories to me.

"So, will you go back with me Kai?" Haku asked hopefully.

"I don't know! I mean this is all coming so suddenly!" I said repeatedly running through my fingers through my hair.

"But, Kairi, if you go back then you can save them all… Yu-Baaba, Zeniiba, Lin…"

"I know, but they weren't my friends. They were Chihiro's and I'm not Chihiro. I'm Kairi."

"Yes, but Chihiro is part of you; I can see that clearly every time I look at you."

"Look Haku, Chihiro was 10 when you met her okay? I'm 16 and I haven't grown up the same way as her. Yeah she's apart of me, but I am also my own person. I'm sorry."

"If Chihiro isn't apart of you then how come every time I look at you…" Haku hesitated. "Then how come every time I look at you my heart starts beating faster, my breathing gets shallower, and my head starts pounding. Every time I look at you, I know I love you." Haku looked down for a moment.

"A spirit can only fall in love once with a human. It's something called the soulmate principle. Chihiro is my soulmate and you are Chihiro; that can't ever be changed." Haku was looking at me now and I could see a few tears beginning to cloud his vision.

I stood there shocked before swallowing.

"Look Haku, I'm sorry; but I'm not Chihiro. I may know you from these memories that you gave me, but I don't know you from my own experience."

"But you do Kai. Don't you remember ever getting those dreams where you'd meet a guy who always had a hidden face and was always the same age as you? Don't you remember having fun with him? Loving him? Wishing you could find him in the real world?" Haku was asking me these questions and I was startled. I had never told anyone about those dreams and I locked them away in the lowest depths of my heart.

"How do you know about those dreams?"

"Because Kairi, I'm that guy." Haku said to me, his eyes softening.

"Oi, Kairi do you have any notes I can borrow?" Hiro said walking into the room not realising at first what was going on. But he must have caught on when he saw the small tears trickling down my cheeks.

Hiro turned to Haku looking very angry.

"What did you do?" Hiro asked slowly and quietly with clear rage.

"He did nothing Hiro… But he did find out the secret." I said, placing an arm on Hiro's arm.

"I will not tell anyone, on the condition that Kairi does what I'm going to ask." Haku said seriously.

Hiro contemplated what to say next. "And what exactly are you going to ask for?"

"I only ask, that she return with me to the spirit world." Haku said calmly.

Hiro gave him a blank look before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"This guy is nuts! Spirit world, seriously?" Hiro said in-between laughs.

I nodded my head and Hiro's stopped laughing.

"He _is_ serious?"

"Of course I am. Chihiro is my soulmate and Kairi is Chihiro." Haku said as if it was general information that everyone knows.

"Correction; I'm Chihiro's reincarnate."

"Either way, when people are reincarnated it means they have unfinished business. Since Chihiro are soulmates it probably means that we never had the chance to be together." Haku said casually.

I thought about it and sighed. Hiro gave me a crazy look but I ignored it.

"Fine, if you can get some part of Chihiro to awaken inside of me then I'll go back with you."

"Okay, easy." Haku said shrugging.

Haku walked towards me and took my face in his palms before planting a kiss on my lips. I tried to push him back but he stood there and held me firmly.

Suddenly I felt this strange sensation inside of me and then I lost control of my body and it was like I was watching a movie.

"Chihiro, is it you?" Haku asked my body.

"Oh Haku…" The face smiled. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to go back to the spirit world… But Kairi is right… She isn't me. We're different." Haku looked sad as Chihiro said these words.

"But she's your reincarnate." Haku insisted.

"I know, but even if she agreed to go with you, she wouldn't be able to enter the spirit world _and_ come back. Haku you can't just take her away from her life here… Especially when there is someone who loves her _very_ much, that person is Hiro and she loves him very much too even if she doesn't realise it yet." Chihiro said, her face giving off a warm smile.

Haku looked close to tears and Hiro was blushing furiously.

"Haku, I think it's time you went back to the spirit world. I'll join you this time, okay?" Chihiro gave Haku a cheery smile.

Haku looked at her and smiled a small and sad smile before nodding.

Hiro POV:

This past couple of minutes have been possibly the strangest of my life. First I find out that Haku knows Kairi's secret, then I discover he is a spirit who's in love with someone who Kairi is a reincarnate of. Then Haku kissed Kai and she went into a trance and had apparently become Chihiro.

Now Chihiro and Haku were joining hands and a glow was starting to come from their hands. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Haku was gone, and Kai's body went limp. I caught her before she hit the floor and I put her on one of the beds.

I looked down on her unconscious figure and felt as if some weight had been lifted off my chest. Things had happened quickly but I was glad they had.

Kairi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"They're gone…and they're very happy." Kairi smiled again and let her eyes fall shut so she could fall into a dreamless sleep.

Haku POV:

I got Chihiro back and the bathhouse was back to normal. Kairi got to stay who she was and continue living in the human world.

Things hadn't gone exactly as planned, but they had worked out. Now Chihiro and I could be together forever and not worry anymore. As it turns out, the guy in Kairi's dreams wasn't me, but instead it was Hiro. I know they'll be happy together.

* * *

><p>Over the next few years Kairi continued to pretend to be a boy while also dating Hiro. After graduation she and Hiro told Akio, Izumi, and Yuki that she was a girl. Kairi and the guys continued to be close friends and she eventually got married to Hiro after he proposed for the 50th time.<p>

A year after Kairi and Hiro got married; they had twins, a girl and a boy who they named Chihiro and Kohaku who were the spirits that had gotten their relationships started. Not soon after the births of the twins, Kairi's friend Aya came back and soon took up an uncle figure for the twins as well as a 24/7 babysitter.

Through all this Chihiro and Haku watched over them, protecting them, and helping them every once in awhile; everyone got their happy ending.

Sometimes things don't work out as planned. Memories can be good things and can be bad things. Some memories are meant to be hidden and some to be revealed. Memories can hide secrets but they can also tell the truth.

**Okay, so I know it's short and this last chapter is not the best… But I lost the inspiration for this fanfiction and needed a fast way to end it! So yeah, this is the end of Memory, my first Spirited Away fanfiction. So review!**

**-JAMZD **


End file.
